The Rules of Emmett
by HollywoodTreasure
Summary: Its been two week for Rosalie and Emmett after Rosaslie goes to Vancouver for a hunting Trip.  WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE A PRUDE!


Emmett's POV:

Rosalie bursts into the room

"UGH NEVER AGAIN!"

"What happened?" I asked.

Rosalie went on a hunting trip with Edward and Jasper to Vancouver for two weeks. She said it was for bonding but she probably just asked them about their sex life and told them about ours the whole time. I don't mind I tell them about how tight it is down there and how it feels so god certain ways so they're used to it by now.

"Well stupid Edward only wanted to hunt in the mountains for lions but there's no elk there up high were the lions were and Jasper agreed because there was no foxes in the mountains but we _had_ to Edward wanted because he's stupid and whiney."

She stomped her foot and her boobs jiggled. I got up to give her a hug. When I hugged her I gave her a bear hug so I could feel her up. She noticed and pulled away and said

"Naughty Naughty" she said.

She looked up at me and gave me a passionate kiss. It involved no tongue but it was till nice after two weeks without her with me.

After the kiss we sat down on the bed and I told he about what happened around here. Alice was moping without Jasper; we played cards, heard Carlisle banging Esme, and talked about Random stuff.

I put my arm around her and pulled her close. The clothes she was wearing were the same ones from the hunting trip. I guess she became aware of that and got up and went into the bathroom to freshen up and put comfy clothes on I think. I began to think about the weather and I didn't even notice that she forgot to bring her clothes from the closet until the door of the closet open. I saw her bare back and became hard. She turned around and I saw her naked front she was looking for clothes singing softly to herself completely oblivious to her situation.

I made it to the closet in three long difficult strides. My boner made it hard for me to take long strides. I leaned against the door and in the voice I use to get Rosalie wet and want me

"Excuse me miss we have a situation"

She jumped startled out of her world.

"Wait, What?"

I repeated it.

In her cute little innocent southern accent that's so bad it's cute putting her hand to her chest

"My dear sir what could that situation be?"

"You are violating the rules."

"Oh my what rules are those?"

"The Rules of Making me have boner and then doing nothing about it."

"Who said I wasn't going to anything about it?" she smiled seductively

I growled playfully and she shrieked and ran to the bathroom. She locked the door. I knocked on the door and she told me to wait she was doing something. Little did I know she was getting dressed so I could undress her. When she came out I could barely move my hard-on was so big.

"I picked it up in 'Couver like it?" she spun around.

It was the skimpiest dresses I've ever seen. It would've made Jasper want her. It was short, red and see through.

"Yea I do like it. Too bad though." I trailed off

"Too bad what?"

I didn't answer I wanted her so bad she was just teasing and I couldn't take it I was about to rip my jeans and I liked these jeans. It was also painful. I walked over to her and grabbed her boobs while I plunge my tongue in her mouth and kissed her hard and passionately. She moaned with pleasure and I got larger. She pulled my pants off and I ripped her dress. I pushed her onto the bed and got on top of her. I entered her she was wet and tight the perfect combination.

I thrusted and she arched her back in pleasure. I went to her breasts and started to kiss and thrust. She started kiss me on my neck tickling me with her tongue and nibbling my ear. Our breathing was hard and heavy. We were going at it pretty hard moving in perfect sync. I could feel I was about to cum. I think she knew too because started to give it her all. I pulled her hair. She loves that turns it her on so bad. I was so close and Rosalie started grind on me and then she cried out in pure lusty joy and arched her back and I followed her moaning right after her. I pulled out and lay beside her watching her chest heave. I knew in that moment what I wanted. Her. He tongue to trace my body, to grab her and pull her hair. I became hard again. I don't know how I do it but I do and Rosalie loves me for it. I tell her I want it dirty. She gets up and leaves coming back with her cuffs and I smile. She gets on the bed looking like a cat about to pounce her hair tickling my toes.

I take the cuff and say I don't want those but just her and her on top and to give it her all. She takes that as a challenge and gives me the blow job ever. Rolling her tongue while I'm in her mouth. I moan, I love that and she knows it. She starts to kiss me starting at my lips (spending long here) hard and passionate then softer and softer until it's like butterfly kisses on my stomach I get harder and she stops and smile.

"Being a tease are we?" I asked.

She smiles and goes down on me using her hands and mouth. I moan with ecstasy loving every cock-sucking minute. I cum a little in her mouth, she giggles and swallows. The rest doesn't come yet. I know what she's doing she's switching to kissing me so I'll get extra hard. I she starts to kiss me grinding and swaying her hip to an invisible beat. I go and kiss her breasts I pull her hair slightly she moans now. I whisper sexy little nothing and she whispers dirty thing to me I want to get back down there its getting a little painful. She gets me so well. I dint even tell her and as soon as I thought about her going back down she does. She bites me and I moan. I love when she bites the venom makes it feel ten times better than anything ever. She looks up shyly questioning. I nod knowing what she wants so we 69 until we finish. She swallows and smiles. She says my cum tastes like mangoes. I don't know because I've never tried cum so I guess it tastes like mangoes. We lay side by side spent and bedraggled. We lay like that tracing each other's hands. I break the silence

"Was that better than the Hunting trip?"

She laughs. I love her laughs it's so full and genuine.

"Yes."


End file.
